Printing methods (e.g. personal printing, commercial printing, production printing, etc.) are available to print copies of an electronic document (ED) (e.g., word processing document, spreadsheet, slide show, webpage, etc.). Often, users may forget to remove foreign objects (e.g., labels, sticky notes, a piece of tape, e.g.) from the ED prior to scanning the ED for printing. Regardless, users still wish to prevent the printing of the ED with the foreign object.